


Lawlight Week 2016

by Rachello344



Category: Death Note
Genre: Lawlight Week, M/M, Prompt Fic, including one prompt for genderbend, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight short fic written for Lawlight Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College AU

“Listen, just because he’s your boyfriend, does _not mean_ you’re allowed to just—abscond with him whenever you please!  He can’t leave in the middle of _midterms, you monster_.”  L scowled, waiting for Mello’s reply.

“Ooh, abscond. Nice word.”

L froze, his stomach feeling heavy with dread. “You’re not Mello.”

“Astute observation. I am not Mello.  I assume you need Matt?”

“Correct.” L closed his eyes, cheeks burning.  “This wouldn’t happen to be Yagami Light, would it?”

“It would.”

_Shit_.  L took a deep breath.  “Is there any chance you can pretend this never happened?”

“No way, this is the funniest thing that’s happened to me while housesitting. I will never forget this.  I _may_ be willing to pretend it never happened in public _if_ you do me a favor.”

“Name your price.”

“Tell Matt that Mello left his phone here. And bring me something to eat.  Pizza maybe.  There’s a cat sitting on me and I’m hungry.  You have a key, right?”

“Yeah, I do. I’ll be over in fifteen.”

 

* * *

 

When L let himself in, pizza balanced on one hip, Light glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

“Guess who also left their phone behind.”

L groaned. “They’re both going to be the death of me.”  He put the pizza down on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch.  The cat startled and moved to leave.  L rubbed his head, rolling his eyes.  “Chill, Sidoh, it’s just me.  If you stay right here, I might give you cheese from the pizza.”

Sidoh relaxed, tan fur smoothing back out. His eyes remained on L, sharp and knowing.  Waiting.

“Wow. That was effective,” Light said, grabbing a slice of pizza.  He sighed happily around his bite.  L tried not to notice.  “ _So_ good.  I never get to eat pizza anymore.”

“Bad for your girlish figure?” L teased.

“That and my reputation. I have a more refined pallet, Lawliet.”  Light sniffed haughtily.

“Oh, yes, only the best and greasiest for you, Yagami.” L took his own pizza, passing the cat a string of cheese.  He noticed the TV was paused.  “What are you watching?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s a drama called _Addicted_.  It’s really good so far.  I’ve been watching it for a few hours now.”

“Would you say you’re… addicted?” L snuck a glance, laughing at the appalled look on Light’s face.

“No,” he said, voice flat, eyes narrowed. “No, that was _horrible._ Never do that again.”

“No promises.” L turned back to the TV.  “Give me a brief summary of the plot so far?”

“Rich kid has a crush on poor kid, neither know they’re about to become step-brothers.”

“Great, hit play.”

 

* * *

 

L felt his eyelids start to droop the longer he watched the show. It was engaging, but something about being with Light was relaxing.  He was struck by the realization that he’d only slept about four hours in the past two days.  Oops.

His eyes fell closed and his head lolled to the side.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was alone on Mello’s couch and his back ached. Sidoh was curled up against his stomach, sleeping soundly.  He smelled coffee.  He glanced up, trying not to give himself away, but Light met his eyes from the kitchen.

“When you extract yourself, I made breakfast.”

“What time is it?”

“Ten. You slept for about twelve hours.”  Light laughed briefly.  “Am I soothing or just boring?”

“Soothing. That’s the longest I’ve slept since the time I stayed up for three straight days.”

“Oh,” Light murmured. He looked floored, cheeks turning red.  “I, uh.  Okay.  Breakfast?”

“Yes, please.” L sighed at the cat.  “Sorry, Sidoh.  Food is a little more important to me than your comfort right now.”  He scratched behind his ears in apology, slipping off the couch around him.  He yawned.  He felt weirdly rested.

“Did Mello tell you when they’d be back, by any chance?”

Light smirked. “You’re really going to love this.  Mello said they’d be back at the end of spring break.”

L grimaced as he sat down across from Light. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“They’re on some lovers’ cruise or something. Two weeks.”

“I’m going to strangle him. We don’t have enough hands during a light week, let alone _midterms_.”  L closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off his headache.

“You work for IT, right? At the library?”

L nodded, taking a bite of whatever Light made. It was sweet, French toast?  L opened his eyes and looked at the food before glancing at Light.  “This is really good.  You made this?”

Light’s cheeks went a little red and he sat up straighter. “I did.  And have you ever considered hiring a temp worker?”

“I haven’t. There’s no one I’d trust to fix people’s computers on such short notice.”

“What about me?”

L was about to ask him why he thought he was qualified when he remembered reading something. “Didn’t you build a computer for one of your final projects or something?”

Light smiled. “I did.  It worked and everything.”

L hummed to himself. “You work for the library already, don’t you?”

“Yes, and I have minimal hours this week.”

“If you’re offering your help, I’ll call payroll this afternoon. I’m not exactly in a position to turn you down.  Are you sure?”

“I never say things I don’t mean, Lawliet.”

“You’re hired.”

 

* * *

 

Working with Light was simultaneously fun and annoying. On the one hand, he and Light got along surprisingly well—when they weren’t continuing arguments from class.  On the other hand, whenever they fought, L was seized by the urge to stop Light from talking.  With his mouth.

Very unprofessional.

By the end of the week, L was longing for spring break in a way he hadn’t since he was living at home. Everything in him was raring to leave and not look back.  Part of him wanted to ask Light to run away with him.  Or, well, not _run away with_ , but leave everything behind with.  No, that still carried connotations.

Of course, Light’s most persistent admirer was not as interested in subtlety as L was.

“If you don’t have plans for spring break, you could come away with me,” she was saying, leaning onto the counter in such a way that her breasts looked _amazing_.  L forced his eyes away, noticed with some interest that Light didn’t need to force his eyes away as he wasn’t looking.

“Sorry, but I’m actually house-sitting over the break.” Light glanced up from his work, smiled politely.  “And I’m kind of interested in someone else.  Sorry.”

“Really? But you never flirt with anyone!  Who is it?  Do I know her?” the girl asked, pouting with pretty red lips.  Again, Light seemed unaffected.

“That’s not any of your business.”

Undeterred, she spent another fifteen minutes needling Light, but to no avail. She finally left, and the IT desk grew peaceful once more.  L relaxed.

After a lengthy silence, Light said, “You haven’t asked if I was telling her the truth.”

“I haven’t. You had no reason to lie when house-sitting was more than enough for a deterrent,” L said, shrugging.  “But I’ll bite.  Were you?”

Light averted his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, I was telling the truth.”

“If I hadn’t reasoned it out, I’d be surprised. You lie as often and as easily as me.”

Light hummed, considering. “Do you want to housesit with me?”

“What? Where’d that come from?”

Light shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “It was more fun when you came over, even though you fell asleep on me.”  Light shot him a mischievous smile.  L felt his own lips curve up in response.

“Could it be you actually like my company, Yagami? Even though I’m—what was it you called me?  An insufferable asshole with a superiority complex?”

“You had that coming.” Light huffed.  “You implied that I had the right personality type to become a serial killer.”

“Implied? I must not have been clear, what I meant was that I think it’s absolutely possible that—”

“Lawliet, I have never been removed from a library for starting a fight before. Don’t give me an excuse to experience something new.  I like working here, but I _will_ punch you.”

L laughed.

 

* * *

 

At the end of spring break, L and Light had been in no less than five actual fist fights and at least ten shouting matches. It was hardly L’s fault that Light looked so attractive when he was angry.  And there was something about having all of his attention that was _exhilarating._

When the front door opened, however, they were stretched across the couch, each on a side, watching some TV show on Netflix. Light had a small pile of popcorn on his lap and a piece stuck in his hair.  L was throwing another piece at him when Mello announced his and Matt’s return.

“We’re home! Uh, Yagami, do you have someone over?”

“You stole my best worker. During _midterms_ ,” L said, not bothering to face him.  His foot bumped Light’s hip when he shifted to grab his drink.

“You monster,” Light finished helpfully.

“What? Lawliet, what are _you_ doing here?  Are the two of you…?”  Mello looked between them with interest.

“Eating all your popcorn? Yes.  Guilty.”  L ate a handful.  “Also, I’m probably going to steal your cat.  I don’t think you appreciate him enough.”

“Where _is_ Sidoh?” Matt asked, finally speaking up.  L thought he probably moved all their bags to their room instead of waiting for Mello to take care of it.  That was nice of him.

Light pointed to the blanket over their knees in the center of the couch. L could still feel the cat’s warmth between his leg and Light’s.  It was nice.

“Wait, so the two of you have been hanging out here, and nothing happened?”

“I wouldn’t call it nothing, but I don’t think anything like what you’re trying to imply happened, no,” Light said, eating some popcorn from the pile in his lap.

“The only passions occurring under this roof were physical only in the sense that his fist hit my face and my foot hit his chest.” L took another bite.

“Damn it. That ghost kid is gonna win _again_.”  Mello huffed, storming into the kitchen.  L and Light met eyes, eyebrows raising.  Matt laughed.

“Don’t mind him. He had money on the two of you sleeping together over spring break.  Near bet on it happening after.”

“What about you?” L asked, smirking.

“I was the optimist. I was out _weeks_ ago.”

“This has been going on for weeks? Why?” Light asked.  He tilted his head, expression soft and confused.  He was probably manipulating Matt, but he looked adorable.  L suppressed a sigh.

“Well, you’re obviously both into each other. I mean, Light, you’re always staring at L whenever you’re in the same room together.”  When Matt noticed Light’s blush and L’s interested stare, he continued, “And L, you do the exact same thing _and_ you complain to me about how pretty he is.  We all figured the two of you would figure it out if you were alone together, but we were obviously wrong.”

“Obviously we aren’t as into each other as you thought we were.” Light huffed, cheeks still a little pink.

“Clearly,” L echoed, rolling his eyes. When Light looked at him, he winked.  L let his lips curve up just slightly.  “Well, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.  Incidentally, Matt, I’m taking the week after spring break off.  Good luck.”

“What? But L!”

“Bye, Mello! Thanks for paying me to watch Netflix and feed your cat,” Light called.

“Why are you still here? Go _home_ , Yagami.”

They walked down the street together in comfortable silence. Periodically, they’d exchange a charged glance.  L felt his blood thrumming in his veins.

“I don’t really want to go back to my dorm room. Do you want to hang out a bit more, Lawliet?”

“We could head to my apartment,” L suggested. “It’s just down this street.”

“That’s certainly convenient.” Light’s voice was measured and even.  Polite.  “I think I’ll take you up on that invitation.”

As soon as L had his apartment door shut, Light was pulling him into a hungry kiss. L pushed him back against the door, groaning.  Light hitched a leg around him, pulling his hair.

“We could’ve been doing this the whole time,” Light whined.

“Wasteful,” L mumbled into another kiss. “We’ll just have to make up for lost time.  It’s a good thing I’m taking a week off work.”

Light laughed in delight. “Well, then, what are we waiting for?”


	2. Flower/Coffee Shop AU

“God _damn it_ , Lawliet!  If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times: _Keep your flowers away from my shop_.”

L glanced up from his flowers in surprise. “Good morning, Light.”

“Don’t you _good morning Light_ me,” Light snarled.  “Move your flowers.”

L opened his mouth to protest on his flowers’ behalf, but before he could say a word, Light sneezed. The noise was small, and the way his nose wrinkled was adorable.  L sucked in a breath, eyes going wide.

“Light, you have the cutest sneeze I’ve ever heard.”

Light’s eyes narrowed. “I also have a cute right hook.  Make fun of me again, and I’ll show you,” Light said, venomous.

“I would never make fun of you.” L pouted.  Maybe flowers weren’t as romantic as he thought.  They certainly weren’t going over well with Light.  It was possible he wasn’t interested as well…

“It’s true,” Near piped up from behind an orchid. “He likes you too much to—” but thankfully, another sneeze cut him off.  L glared at Near while Light was distracted, but Near was already vanishing amongst the flora.

“Look, just get rid of them, okay? I’m allergic.”

L stared after him, blinking dumbly in the aftermath. He was allergic?  This whole time, _that_ had been the problem?  L had started to think he might have a boyfriend already, but _allergies_?

Without a word about it, all of the sunflowers outside the shop were removed. He replaced them with daffodils.  He watched Light come out, presumably to yell at him again, but when he didn’t sneeze, he hesitated and returned to his store, bewildered.

L smiled.

The next day he set up hydrangeas. When Light came out to yell at him, he again got that perplexed look, crossing his arms and frowning at the flowers.  L wanted to know what Light thought, but now that he wasn’t trying to prevent allergic reactions, he seemed to have less interest in visiting L.

After a few days, it occurred to L that Light wouldn’t want to come into his shop. He wanted to hit himself.  The guy was allergic; of course he wouldn’t come in without good reason.

Resolved, he grabbed a small potted crocus. It was cheerful and friendly, an excellent flower for a peace offering.

“Get me a hot chocolate,” Near said from behind his newest flower arrangement.

L rolled his eyes fondly, heading next door. The door chimed when he opened it, and Light looked up from where he was reading behind the counter.  He looked confused again, but as lovely as ever.  L smiled.

“I wanted to bring you an apology,” L said, presenting the flower. “This is a crocus, known for being a good flower for people with allergies.  I didn’t know, and I’m sorry I caused you trouble.”

Light considered him for a long moment before setting his book down, nodding once. “Apology accepted.  You’ve been putting out flowers that are gentle on allergies lately, haven’t you,” Light said, not quite a question.

L nodded. “It wasn’t my intention to aggravate your allergies.  Now that I know, I can pick better flowers to put outside.”

“Thank you. Do you need anything else?” Light asked, back to business.

“Two medium hot chocolates.” When L moved to pull out his wallet, Light shook his head.

“This time they’re on the house. Consider it my own peace offering.”  Light shot him a small smile.  “Next time, you’ll have to pay, though.”

L laughed. “That sounds eminently fair, Yagami.  Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, L thought he was finally getting somewhere. During Light’s less busy periods, L would head over and deliver a new vase of allergy-friendly flowers for Light’s counter.  Light would huff and roll his eyes, but the flowers stayed.  Mello told him that Light usually smiled at them after he left.

The bell over his door chimed, distracting him from his thoughts of Light. “Can I help you?”

The woman entering smiled and blushed. “Oh, well, the lovely young man next door said he gets all of his flowers from this store, and I wanted to see for myself.”  Her expression gentled.  “They’re all so lovely.”

“Thank you. Was there something in particular you wanted?”

“Well, I’m thinking of getting flowers for my secretary’s birthday. Do you have any recommendations?”

L figured one customer would be the end of it, but by the end of the week, he’d gotten twice as many customers as usual, many of them referred from Light’s café.

L thought he definitely had a chance.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, welcome to—oh, hi, L.” Light put on a bored expression, but his lips kept quirking up at the corners.

“I’m not good enough for your greeting anymore? How cruel.”  L exaggerated his pout.  Light rolled his eyes.

“You’re here often enough, I hardly need to greet you like a customer. You’re early today, though.  Something up?”

L nodded. “The flowers I wanted to give you today are usually the first I run out of.”  L presented the roses with a bashful smile.  Light stared, lips parting.

“Roses? L, are you…?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out if I have a chance, but I’ve decided to just go for it. Will you go out with me, Light?”

Light accepted the roses, but remained silent, staring at them. L was starting to fidget anxiously when Light smiled, warm and wide.

“I’d love to. We could maybe… get dinner after work today?”

“That sounds perfect.”

And it was.


	3. Friends, well, Enemies with Benefits AU

After their usual routine—fight first, (really good) sex after—Light sighed, caught up in a lovely post-coital haze. Eyes shut and head tipped back, he had a brilliant idea.

“Hey, L, would it be weird to ask you to come to my sister’s wedding?” Well, either brilliant or terrible.  He couldn’t tell yet.

“Maybe? I’m not a good judge of weird, though.  Why me?” L asked, voice husky and soft.

“Well, I don’t want to dance with this annoying girl that’s in love with me, and you suck—”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Shut up. You’re _horrible_ , but you’re better company than she is.  And maybe I’d like to see you in a suit.  And out of a suit.”  Light couldn’t quite picture L in formal wear.  Even to their debates, he dressed in baggy sweaters and jeans.  He could get away with it because he was a genius, but it just made Light more curious about what it would look like.

“Aha, the ulterior motive,” L said, voice dry, but amused. Light glanced over at him.  His smile was small, but nice.  “I knew it; you only want me for my body.”

“Guilty.” Light smirked.  “So, you’ll do it?”

“A chance to see you in your natural habitat? I’m in.”  L chuckled.  “I’m not sure you’ve thought this through entirely.  You do realize your family is going to think we’re together, right?”

“I could and have done worse.” Light shrugged.  “The guy I was dating when I came out was…  Well, obsessive would be putting it mildly.  You’re not nearly as bad in comparison.”

“You really know how to charm a guy, Yagami.”

“You know, given where your dick has been, you might want to start calling me Light.”

L laughed, but nodded. “Light, then.  When’s the wedding?”

“Two weeks,” Light said. “If you give me your number, I can text you the details.”

“Well, if you wanted my number all this time, you could have just _asked_.”  L smirked.  “You know, given where my dick has been.”

“You better not make anything out of this. I just need a date to my sister’s wedding.”

“Sure, sure, gimme your phone.” L held out a hand lazily, grinning over at him.  “You know, this is the longest you’ve stayed after.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were getting along.”

“You keep thinking that,” Light rolled his eyes. When L finished, Light took his phone back and sent the new number—“Lover” (that wasn’t going to stay long)—a text message.

“You’re lucky I own my own suit, you know,” L said, saving Light’s number. Light saw the words “Smart Ass” in place of his name.  He rolled his eyes, before the words dawned on him.

“You, Mr. Baggy Sweaters, own a _suit_?  And you never wear it to these things?”

“Well, the first time was mostly an accident. I forgot what day it was.  But the times after that?  I just wanted to rile you up.  The expression you make when you’re thinking about strangling me, but trying to be polite is crazy hot.”

Light groaned. “It just figures.  Of course, you were doing it on purpose.”  Light had a feeling it was L’s own brand of seduction.  If it was, it was certainly successful.  Light was never going to bring it up.

L kissed the side of his head, winking, before gathering his clothes. “Now, then, Light, I should get going.  I need to clear my calendar for this shindig.  Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Light started re-buttoning his shirt, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, well, thanks.  This is… pretty cool of you.”

“Only pretty cool? Well, I guess I’ll have to change your mind about that.  I am an _excellent_ waltzer.”

“You know, somehow, I don’t doubt that. See you, L.”

“Later, Light.”

Light touched the side of his head where L had kissed him and sighed. This was probably going to be a mistake.  But, well, anything was better than being forced to spend more time than necessary with Misa.

 

* * *

 

The day of the wedding, Light waited for L outside a coffee shop down the street. He felt a little out of place in his suit, but the looks people were giving him were appreciative.  He stood a little straighter, preening.

“Mm, I suppose you’ll do,” L said, sounding smug.

Light turned to retort, but was dumbstruck by the figure L cut in his suit. Sharp lines and a trim waist, hair falling in loose waves instead of looking like he just rolled out of bed.  God, Light wanted to touch.  He trailed his eyes over him, slow and interested.

“You clean up nice,” he said, voice low, taking a step into his space.

“Careful, Light, you’re going to need me presentable for this, aren’t you?” L smirked.  Light wanted to kiss him. _Shit_.

“You’re right, but afterwards…”

“Of course. I have a hotel room.”

“Thank God. Okay, we really need to go.  I’m not sure if your hair is better like this or worse,” Light mused, taking L’s arm.  “I want to mess it up, but I also want to relish in how put together you look.”

“I’m alright with either of those. But you might want to tone down the lust, seeing as we’re coming up on your family.”

Light gripped L’s arm a little tighter, standing ramrod straight. His mother smiled, warm and affectionate.  His father looked pleased until he saw L; his expression turned flinty.

“Mom, Father, this is L. L, these are my parents, Yagami Soichiro and Sachiko,” Light introduced.

“So _you’re_ my son’s mystery date.”  Sachiko smiled.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear.  You’ll be sitting at our table at the reception, of course.  We’ll have all of dinner to get to know each other.”

L bowed politely. “I’m looking forward to it, Mrs. Yagami.”

Light had never seen the “charming young man” people always referred to when they spoke about L, but he understood now. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

“So, where did the two of you meet?” Sachiko asked, beaming between them while Sayu and her new husband made the rounds.

L answered before Light could, matching her smile. “We met at a debate.  We’re actually on opposing teams.”

“How did the two of you end up dating, then?”

L gave Light a sappy, love-struck look; Light’s heart skipped a beat. “Well, we got into several arguments after the competitions ended, and after a point, we realized we actually agreed about a lot of things.  We’re just both too competitive to admit we agree with the other side when we’re debating.”

Light laughed, rolling his eyes. That was certainly true.

“He’s charming, even if I hated him for a long time.” Light shrugged and smiled.  “I guess he won me over.”  L masked his surprise from everyone but Light.  “And, well, from there, the rest is history.”

“Aw, what a sweet story. The two obviously care for each other.”  Sachiko sighed wistfully.  “How long have you been dating then?”

“I don’t know if I want to answer that, Mom.”

“Then he’s more than overdue for a dinner invitation. L, you simply must come to dinner, I insist.”

L glanced at Light, raising an eyebrow. Light gave him a helpless shrug; he didn’t know the right choice here anymore than L did.  He kind of hoped…

“I’d be happy to, Mrs. Yagami. It would be an honor.”

Light blushed and hid his smile. He needed to change the subject before he gave in and kissed L or otherwise embarrassed himself.  “So, Father, how has work been?”

Thankfully, his father took the bait. He was probably relieved to be off the topic of romance; it had never been Soichiro’s strong suit.  L rested a hand on Light’s thigh under the table.  Nothing inappropriate and not for long, just sweet and warm, encouraging.  Light allowed a small smile.

 

* * *

 

“You really can waltz,” Light said, following L’s steps with ease. “I mean, I figured you weren’t lying, but I’m still a little surprised.”

“I’m surprised you can do this backwards. I half-expected you to step on my feet.”

“I would never. I’m perfect at whatever I set my mind to.”

“I wouldn’t even bother with that last bit. Just perfect is enough, don’t you think?”  L pulled him a little closer, his arm a warm band around Light’s waist.

“You flatterer,” Light mumbled, pleased in spite of himself.

“What can I say? I have ulterior motives, too.”

“Oh? You don’t have to flatter me to get me into bed, you know.”

“I know _that_ ,” L said, shaking his head with a fond smile.  “But I _might_ have to flatter you to get you to go on a proper date with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I want to date you, Yagami Light.”  L twirled him, and pulled him back closer than before.  Light fought down his blush.

“This doesn’t count as a date, then? That’s a shame.  I thought it did.”  Light smirked up at him.

“Too bad we’re always going to have to lie about how we got together. This is a much more interesting story.”  As the final notes of the song played, L dipped Light to applause.

L kissed him soundly, grinning all the while. Light was glad for L’s arm around his back; without it, he was fairly certain he would have fallen.  For some reason, his legs felt unsteady beneath him.

“I think we’ve been here long enough,” Light mumbled as L pulled him back up. “Let me say my goodbyes and we can get out of here.”

 “Thank God, I can never tell when it’s appropriate to leave.”

“I don’t know if it’s appropriate, but I do know that running off to make out in the shrubbery isn’t.”

“See, I never would have guessed,” L said, shaking his head with feigned seriousness. “What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know, but you’d probably be bored. I would be too, I think.”

“Guess we’ll just have to stick together, then.” L linked their arms together as they walked towards Sachiko.

“You’ve agreed to dinner in my family home, L. You can’t get rid of me now.  It’s too late.”

“Oh, no, twist my arm,” L said without inflection.

When Light turned to look at him, he winked. Light shook his head and laughed quietly, but the wide answering grin on L’s face spoke volumes.  This was the most brilliant idea he’d ever had, Light had no doubt.


	4. Us Against the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has canon typical violence--well, smaller scale than canon, but still. You have been warned.

“Ryuuzaki?” Light mumbled, still bleary with sleep. “What are you doing here?  Did you break in?”

“I stole your father’s key. That’s not important.  We need to leave now.  I’ll explain everything later, but right now, we need to _go._ Get dressed.  I’ll pack a bag for you.”  True to word, Ryuuzaki was already shoving things into a duffel bag with haste.

Frowning, Light got up and did as he was told. Whatever had Ryuuzaki this out of it was probably bad.  He pulled on his most comfortable clothes and his sneakers.  He had a feeling they were going to be travelling.

“Leave your phone. You won’t need it.  If you want a photo, grab one, but make it quick.  We might be gone for a while.”

Light didn’t think he’d need one, but he also didn’t want to seem like he didn’t love his family. He grabbed his graduation photo off his desk and tucked it into the pages of his journal.  He pressed that on top of the clothes Ryuuzaki packed.

“Good, let’s go.”

Ryuuzaki took his hand and dragged him down the stairs and out the door, not waiting for Light to shoulder the duffel bag.

There was a sleek black car waiting out front.

“Do you have everything, Ryuuzaki?” Watari asked from the front seat. Light frowned.

“Everything he’ll need. If you can get us to the airport, I’ll take things from there.”

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?” Light finally asked. He rubbed at his eyes.  Was he _dreaming_?  This whole situation was so bizarre…

“Your father and the task force believe you to be the killer they’ve been searching for.”

“What? I’d never kill anybody!”

“I’m not so sure of that, but I do know you didn’t kill _these_ people.”

“Oh? And why’s that, Ryuuzaki?  Do you know something my father doesn’t?” Light asked.  He tried not to think too hard about the fact that _his father_ thought he was guilty.  It didn’t bear thinking about.

“I do. I know the killer.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll explain everything once we’re more secure, Light, I promise, but right now, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”  L’s expression was _beseeching_.  Any anger or frustration he might have felt faded somewhat, and Light nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, L, I trust you.”

L closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Okay, good, I didn’t want to take you back.  They think they have enough evidence to convict, and I’m not keen to see you face the death penalty.”

Light sucked in a sharp breath, pressing backward into the seat. “So, it’s true—even my father?”

L pressed his hand to his face and nodded. “I wish you didn’t have to hear that, but it’s true.  He doesn’t want to believe it, but the evidence seems clear.”

“But—I didn’t—”

“The evidence is _wrong_.  The killer planted it to frame you.”

“ _Why?_ ”

L opened his eyes and met Light’s. He looked _sad_.  “Because he knows I care about you.”

 

* * *

 

Once they were safely in the air—Light still wasn’t sure where they were going, but he had a carry on and L—Light stared at L, waiting for answers. L shot him a glance and sighed.

“You’re right. Now is as good a time as any,” L said, biting his thumb nail.  “He goes by B.  We grew up together, at the same orphanage.  We were… extremely close, for a time joined at the hip, some said.  But he was always jealous of my attention, and when I started focusing more on crime than him…”

“He turned to crime?” Light wasn’t sure why L was trusting him with this, but he was glad for it.  Trust for trust, maybe.  He wished he could comfort him, but didn’t think this was the right time for it.  He wasn’t sure there would ever _be_ a right time.

“He’s trying to be a criminal worthy of being my nemesis. An unsolvable crime.”  L looked away.  “When he moved here to keep doing what he was doing, I followed him, of course.  He’s my responsibility, and the police here wouldn’t know what they were getting into.”

Light waited for more, but L seemed distracted by something, lost in thought. “So, then, why is he framing _me_?”

“He hated sharing me with my job. How well do you think he’d take me getting along with another person, let alone calling them my friend?”

Light remembered his exact words and winced. “Your _first_ friend, I believe you said.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t realize he’d already bugged our headquarters. If I had, I never would have told you that while we were in the building.”

“But you would have told me?”

“I don’t make a habit of lying.” L sighed again, closing his eyes.  “He’s jealous, but he didn’t bother to ask what he was to me if not my first friend.”

Light took the bait. “What was he, then?”

“He’s part of my family, my brother.” L met Light’s eyes.  He was clearly in pain.  “Even after everything, he’s still my family.”

“That’s why you have to stop him,” Light said, smiling sadly. “Well, between the two of us, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“What?”

Light rolled his eyes. “You didn’t honestly think I was going to sit back and let this guy frame me, did you?  And besides, you clearly need my help.  You left Watari behind.  I’m not him, but I can certainly do my best to help.”

L smiled, something small and fragile. “Thank you, Light.  I’m sorry you got caught up in all of this.”

Light shrugged. “To make it up to me, you can clear my name.  I think that’ll make us even.”

 

* * *

 

They were holed up in a cabin somewhere—Light wasn’t clear on their _exact_ location, but he didn’t really think it mattered.  L was tracking B’s every move, periodically sending anonymous tips to the police; Light was tracking the police.  Every now and again, Light would take a break to make them food or remind L to sleep, but otherwise, they fell into a focused calm at the center of B’s storm.

Light had never lived with anyone outside of his family before, but he thought there were usually some snags in the arrangement that needed evening out. Or some petty differences that grew to epic proportions in close quarters.

L had habits that bothered Light, of course, but goading L out of a few of them was not as hard as he would have expected. Light suspected half of them were put on for show.  After a few weeks in isolation, L’s posture straightened out and his diet approached a level Light considered normal (in comparison).  L’s sleeping habits were still abominable, but when Light was woken from his own sleep by L’s screaming, he understood.

Nightmares like that would be enough to stop most people from sleeping.

After the first, Light took to making hot chocolate and sitting up with L, working on the case or just sitting together quietly. Whatever L needed to get his mind off whatever he’d seen.

“He killed you,” L admitted once, voice so soft Light wasn’t sure he’d heard right. “He killed you and made me watch.”

Light took his hand and pressed L’s fingers to the pulse point on his wrist. Slowly, L relaxed, drinking his hot chocolate in silence, keeping his fingers pressed to Light’s wrist.

When things got really bad, they sparred.

Light knew some self-defense to be sure, and he knew how to throw a punch, but L was a force to be reckoned with. The first several times were spent teaching Light how to block.  After that, L let loose, hitting harder and harder every time, until Light was sure he wasn’t holding back.

As they fought, Light picked up techniques, mimicking them when an opportunity presented itself. The first time he pinned L, L stared up at him, eyes soft with what looked embarrassingly like wonder.

Each fight after that got harder, as if L was trying to train Light without training him. Light thought it was possible L wanted him prepared for B, in case he escalated or confronted them directly.

They were well hidden—no one but L knew where they were—but L was still sure that B could find them if he wanted to. The only question was why he hadn’t.

“He doesn’t want the game to end,” Light said one day, mostly to himself. L stared at him, long and hard.

“You think this is a _game_?”

“No, L, but he does.”

L fell silent after that, sullen. They sparred later that night.  Light lost.

 

* * *

 

After three months of isolation, there was a knock at the door.

Light and L froze. Before L could move, Light quickly backed away, deeper into the house.  No matter who it was, Light was the one people wanted dead, not L.  He hid himself away, taking a small laptop and ear buds to watch the surveillance footage.

_L answered the door. The man on the other side was hunched and grinning sharply, eyes seeming to flash red in the light from the setting sun.  Otherwise, he looked almost exactly like L._

Light shivered.

 _“Lawli! I’ve been looking_ everywhere _for you,” the man said, clapping a hand on L’s shoulder. His grin faded at L’s slight flinch.  “You and your little boyfriend fell off the radar.  I was worried about you, you know?”_

_“I’m sorry to have worried you, B. It’s been a long time since I saw you,” L said._

Light couldn’t see L’s face, but he was sure that same sad face he’d gotten used to seeing was back in residence.

_“Well, you know how it is. I’ve been so busy with work lately; I haven’t had time for you.  Does it hurt?  Have you missed me terribly, L?”_

_“You may as well come in, B,” L said, sighing. “I’ll make tea.”_

_“Really? You’re not going to try to arrest me?”_

_“Here? In the middle of nowhere?  What would be the point?  You’d escape before anyone could get here.”_

_“True, but still, you surprise me, Lawli.” B grinned and patted his back again._

Light changed the surveillance feed to the hallway, then the kitchen, trailing after them in spirit.

_B looked around after a moment. “Where is your boyfriend?  I expected to see him by now.”_

_“He was asleep, last I checked. But if he woke up, he certainly wouldn’t interrupt.  He knows what this is.”_

_“And what is it?”_

_“A long overdue, incredibly tense family reunion.”_

_B laughed, but his face took on a weird expression. “Family reunion, huh?”_

_“It is, isn’t it? I haven’t seen you for years, and you_ are _my brother.”_

_B sat down at the table, shoulders slumping. “Why do you have to say things like that, L?  You’re making me feel bad.”_

_“Really? If I’ve made you feel guilty, I must be some kind of miracle worker.”_

_“Ha ha.” B rolled his eyes.  “You should really call your boyfriend down here.  He shouldn’t miss out on meeting the family, you know?”_

_“B… I don’t want him down here.  It’s not safe for him.”  L turned and frowned at B.  “You’re my brother, but if you hurt him…  I won’t forgive you, B.  I don’t know if I even_ can _forgive you after all this, but if you turn yourself in…”_

 _“What, you’ll forgive a mass murderer, L? You’ll sacrifice your morals for me?  Am I supposed to be_ honored _?” B laughed harshly.  “You’re so full of yourself, L.  Do you really expect me to just turn myself in?  After all of_ this _? This isn’t just about you, anymore!  I’m making my mark!  People are going to remember me,” B said, standing up._

_L held up his hands, placating. “B, I just want this all to be over.  Aren’t you tired?”_

_“You’ve been having nightmares again, haven’t you? Does your boyfriend not take good enough care of you?  Does he not know how to make you feel safe?”  B laughed, cruel and cold.  “He must not be a very satisfying lover.  You have shit taste, L.”_

Light bristled. Was B implying that _he_ and L…?  But L had called him his _brother_.

_“B, please, don’t be crude.”_

Light frowned at the two men, coming to a realization. L would never be able to end this.  B was never going to turn himself in, and L didn’t have the conviction to stop him.  They were _family._

Light stood up and slipped silently through the house. One of them needed to end this.  He just hoped L would forgive him, or at least understand.

His hands were shaking when he took the gun Light knew L kept hidden, checking the chamber. He didn’t want to become a murderer, but he didn’t see another option.  He wished there was another option, ran through scenarios where he left the gun here.

There was no way this ended with all three of them alive.

Light knew who he wanted to survive.

Steeling himself and steadying his hand, he made his way down the stairs. The step creaked.  For the first time, he heard B’s laugh in person.  It was unnerving and cold, chilling.

“Sounds like your little boyfriend came to play, Lawli! Hello, Light!  It’s a pleasure to meet you at last,” B called from the kitchen.

Light stepped through the doorway, glancing once at L. He seemed to understand why Light had come.  L said nothing, and his expression didn’t change.

“I can’t say I feel the same, B. Seeing as you’re trying to ruin my life and L’s.”

“No, no, not L’s, never L’s,” B insisted. “Don’t you see?  I’m giving him a challenge like no one else can!  He’s never held an interest like this before, never!  Weren’t the cases getting boring?”

L remained silent. He seemed to be bracing himself for what he no doubt knew was to come.  Light pulled out the gun and undid the safety.

L said, voice soft, “It’s over, B, please. Don’t do this.”  He stared at B, eyes tracing over him as if committing him to memory, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen, in spite of his pleas.  “Please, you’re part of my family, B.”

Light encased his heart in ice. When B laughed again, he raised the gun, leveled it at B’s forehead.  From this distance, there would be powder burns on the wound, point blank.  “You can either turn yourself in, or…”

“Or what?” B laughed.  “You’ll shoot me? _You_ , perfect student Yagami Light?  There’s no way.”  B laughed again.

“You think too highly of me,” Light said. He pulled the trigger.

B fell back, blood dripping between his surprised eyes. There was a pool spreading beneath him.  Light could feel drops of it on his cheeks, forehead.  Light put the safety back on and set the gun down on the table.

His hands were shaking.

“I didn’t see another way,” Light said. He hated the way his voice wavered.  God, he’d really done it.  He killed someone.  He was a murderer.  He pressed a hand to his mouth, surprised to feel water drip onto his hand.

Was he crying?

L crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. He stroked a hand over Light’s hair, rhythmic and soothing.  Light cried against his shoulder, shoulders shaking.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  “I’m sorry, L.”

“I know, Light. Shh.  You did what you thought was necessary.”  L sighed.  “I didn’t see a way out, either.  I don’t know if what you did was right, but I don’t think we had any other options.  One of us was going to die, I think.”

“Do you hate me?” Light was beginning to hate himself, for killing, for asking the question, for—

“No, Light.” L’s hands continued to rub his back, soothing and grounding.  “I can’t pretend to be glad he’s gone, but I don’t hate you.”  L pulled away slightly.  He was starting to cry, too.  Just a little bit, like Sayu did during sad movies.  “We should leave the room, contact the police.  We have his confession taped.”

“My father will know,” Light realized. “He’ll see that I really am capable of committing murder.  He was right; they were all right about me.”  Light’s throat went tight.  Everything felt claustrophobic.

“It’s okay, Light. I’ll make sure nothing comes of it.  You did it to protect us both.”  L led him out of the room, one hand firm on his back.  “If…  If things aren’t okay after this, you can always…  You can come with me.”

“What?”

“We work well together. If you want to get away, I’ll take you with me.  I promise.”

“I want to. Please, don’t make me go back.  I don’t think I could look at my father after…”  Light was a coward.  He was going to run, from his family, his life, everything.  He was _weak_ , unacceptably weak.  But at the mere thought of taking back his request, Light felt sick with anxiety.

“Then I’ll make the arrangements. Don’t worry.”

Light sat down at L’s prompting and watched him make several calls, to Watari, to the police, to people Light wasn’t sure he knew. After he was finished with that, he pulled a laptop over and sat with his shoulder against Light’s leg.  They both seemed to be having trouble relaxing.

Probably because of the corpse still bleeding on the kitchen tile.

“Can you forgive me for what I did?” Light heard himself ask. He shouldn’t have asked.  He didn’t really want the answer.  What time was it?  Midnight?  He needed to sleep, needed to get control of himself, but he doubted sleep was going to come easy to him for a long time.

“I think so, but it might take me a while.” L leaned back, his eyes falling shut.  “I need time to mourn him, away from everything else.”

“I understand.” L was too kind.  Blunt and often unapproachable, but with a deep-seated desire to not just make others feel happy or safe, but to save the world.

If Light had a superiority complex, L had a martyr complex.

“When I go home to mourn, you’ll come with me,” L said. “Watari will find something to keep you occupied while I isolate myself.  You can meet the rest of my family.  They never…  They never knew him, so you won’t have to worry about that.”

Light closed his eyes, trying not to remember the gunpowder flash. He could still smell it.  Were his ears still ringing?  He’d never heard a gunshot up close.  Maybe this was why L stayed out of the action.  He was starting to understand the merits of not being physically involved.

He’d killed someone’s brother. He was a mass-murderer, but he was still someone’s _family_.  Didn’t that mean something?

L leaned his cheek against Light’s knee. Light rested a hand on his head and said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Together in perfect silence, they watched the dawn.


	5. Historical AU

Light was sick of bowing. More than that, Light was sick of _smiling_ all the damn time.

_No, sir, my father’s doing fine, sir._

_Yes, ma’am, I’ll pass on your regards when I write to him next._

_No, ma’am, I couldn’t possibly make any promises to your daughter. I have far too much on my plate right now, but I will keep your generous offer in mind, ma’am._

He was going to be sick.

When no one was looking, Light slipped out the back and into the garden. Three young women prowled through the walkways, clearly looking for young men to link arms with.  Light wrinkled his nose and turned around.

He liked flowers as much as the next prince, but not at the price of his peace and privacy. He turned on his heel and slipped back inside through a side door.  From the hallways outside the ballroom, he made his way with purpose to a room he knew was unlikely to be in use.

He closed the door quietly behind him.

“Strange, I never expected Prince Yagami to steal away from a party. How interesting,” Prince Lawliet said from the room’s couch, grinning smugly up at him.  “Was it all too difficult for you?”

Light scoffed. “Hardly.  Even I need a break sometimes, you know.”

“I do now.” Lawliet leaned back, closing his eyes.  “First time I’ve ever heard a Yagami admit to being anything even approaching human.  Aren’t you supposed to be _divine_ ,” he drawled.

“Do not _mock_ me, Prince Lawliet.  I will not stand for it.”  Light scowled.

Lawliet opened his eyes and grinned up at him. “Then will you sit?”

“Fooling around again, _typical_.”  Light turned to leave.

“Aw, you’re going to run away again, like you did this morning?”

Light froze, blood turning to ice in his veins. His anger felt transcendental.  Had he ever felt so angry?  He was thrumming with it, with _energy_ and _purpose_.  All he wanted to do was punch his smug face…

“I did not _run away_ this morning.  I left in order to avoid causing a scene.  I am a mature adult, unlike _you_.”

“Oh yes, you’re not childish at all. I can see that now.  Doesn’t explain why you’re running again.  Two people alone in a room is hardly _making a scene_ ,” Lawliet mocked.

Light turned and glared at him. “What exactly do you want, Lawliet?”

“Nothing at all. I just want to continue our fight from this morning, that’s all.”

“Fine, then do your worst.”

 

* * *

 

Light wasn’t sure how they got from arguing to fighting to kissing, but here they were, and Lawliet was doing a fine job of making Light’s knees go weak. Light was pressed back into the couch, one of Lawliet’s hands gripping his hair, the other resting at his waist, toying with the hem of his jacket.

Light tried to flip them over, but somehow, Lawliet turned it into a double roll, leaving Light beneath him again. He groaned and pulled his hair, biting his lip hard.

Lawliet pulled back, smirking at him.

“Something wrong, _Light_?”  He brushed their lips together again.  “I suppose you want to stop?”

“I never said _that_ ,” Light muttered.  “You’re just a jerk.”

Lawliet laughed and nipped at his jaw. Light gasped, tilting his head as if giving him more room to continue.  Instead, Lawliet kissed him again, deep and approaching possessive.  His blood burned through his veins, heart pounded, head spun.

“I hate you,” Light mumbled, pulling his hair again.

Lawliet bit Light’s lip. “The feeling is mutual.”

 

* * *

 

When they parted ways later that night, they seemed to silently agree not to speak of it again. Of course, the same could be said for the next time they were alone together.  And the time after that.  And the time after that…

Light knew nothing good could come of the arrangement. He wasn’t betrothed to anyone yet, but he would be soon if his father had his way.  Not to mention the amount of things that could go wrong at the summit _without_ taking into account his ill-advised… _understanding_ with Lawliet.

It was so hard to imagine being attracted to anyone else when what they had was so consuming and intense. How could any other man compare?  No one else could capture and hold his attention.  No one else could keep up with him or catch him off guard.

And he would certainly never be satisfied with a _woman_.

He sighed, adjusting his hair in the mirror. He wondered if they would fight again today or just skip to the reason they were both there.  He hoped they could skip the fighting.  He was tired of covering up new bruises every few days.  (He’d rather be covering up a much different kind of bruise.)

Maybe if the alliances between their countries and their neighbors worked to their advantage, they’d be able to keep seeing each other.

Light scoffed.

Like he could ever be officially involved with a man whose only right to rule would be through a decision made by the current king. He was brilliant enough for it, of course, but that kind of arrangement made the council back home very nervous.  If the king didn’t need the divine right to rule, what would keep the peasants from revolting?

Light didn’t need the divine right to keep in people’s good graces, but it certainly helped.  Who was he to end a perfectly good system?

Light sighed. Even though he knew it would never work, he did wish—sometimes—that maybe things could be different.  Maybe if they had been born peasants and found each other, things could be different.  Though with _their_ luck?

Light left his rooms, seeking out the room he thought Lawliet was likely squirreled away in. Just because the relationship couldn’t go anywhere didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy it while he could.  He grinned as he came upon his first choice.

Lawliet grinned at him from the couch. “What took you so long?”


	6. Ghost AU

“ _What did I just get done telling you?”_ Light shouted, smacking L’s shoulder with his grimoire.  “I said, 'No, L, don’t use iron on this ghost,' and _what did you do_?”

“I used iron on the ghost,” L said. He didn’t look even remotely contrite.  “In my defense, it snuck up on me.  I reacted.”

“You’re not from here, L, you shouldn’t even be with me on this job. _Sayu_ would be more than capable of handling this on her own!  But of course, you have to make things difficult!”

Light considered screaming. It’s not like anyone was here but L.  And the ghost.  And they were in the middle of nowhere, so it was unlikely anyone would come to investigate…

“What kind of ghost attacks _after_ seeing iron?  It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Didn’t you do _any_ research?”

“Of course, I did.” L huffed.  “My research was fine.”

“Your research was missing important anecdotal evidence. Her husband killed her with a piece of iron. _She hates iron._ ”

“All ghosts hate iron!”

“This ghost was willing to talk to us until you hit her!”

_Oh, dear, I hope I’m not interrupting…_

Light and L both froze. The glance they shared confirmed that they’d both heard the soft voice in their heads.

_You see, I was listening, and while it was rude, I do understand where the messy-haired one was coming from. If you apologize, I’m willing to try talking again.  I’d rather not fight at the moment._

“I’m sorry, of course, ma’am,” L said, bowing his head. _Now_ he looked contrite.

The apparition, a woman, reappeared before them, hovering a foot off the ground. She looked sad.  Light hoped he’d be able to help her move on.  He hated when they were past saving, but this woman seemed eminently reasonable.

“Do you know why we’re here?” Light asked.

The woman’s laugh was soft and melancholy, like a chime. _I do, young man. People have noticed that I’m still here.  You’ve come to get rid of me._

Light hesitated. “What we’d like is to help you move on.  Do you know what’s keeping you here?”

 _How surprising. I thought hunters salted and burned and asked questions later._   The woman tilted her head.  Light thought she might be curious, but it was hard to look at her face for too long.  The image kept flickering in and out of focus.

“I’m not that kind of hunter,” Light said.

_Well… I suppose…  There’s a letter I always meant to send.  It’s for my daughter.  She was already out of the house when my husband turned violent, thankfully, but I never managed to send her my last letter.  It’s been a long time, but would you do it for me?_

“That sounds like something we can handle,” L said, clapping a hand on Light’s shoulder. “Where does your daughter live now?”

The woman flickered entirely out of focus for a moment. Light could feel the air turn heavy with her sorrow.  He thought his legs might buckle from the force of it.

 _I don’t know,_ she wailed. _It’s been so long…_

“She lives in the next town over,” Light said, swaying unsteadily. “She’s a grandmother now.”

The grief was abruptly replaced by a bright joy. Light thought he might get whiplash.

_The letter is in my old bedroom still. I had hoped someone would find it and send it, but no one did…_

“And now that the house is due to be demolished, you were worried you’d never get it sent,” L said. “I understand. Will you show us where it is?”

 

* * *

 

Light tucked the letter into his jacket pocket. “I’ll see this into her hands myself, ma’am.  Don’t worry.”

 _I trust you._ The woman seemed to sigh, a soft warm air passed over Light and L.  _Thank you. I think… knowing it is sent…  I can rest now._   That strange chiming laugh echoed through the front room.  _Good riddance. I hope this house gets leveled._

L laughed and grinned. “That seems to be the plan.”

She sighed again, a soft glowing starting up in her chest. Soon, it overtook her, filling her up from toes to fingers to her kind face, visible for one last moment.

 _Thank you_.

She vanished in the warm glow, at peace.

“I never thought you’d be a proponent of talking it out, Light. You always seem so violent.”

“If we were against a wendigo, I would have set it immediately on fire. Ghosts are different,” Light said, shrugging.  “They always make me so sad.”

“Proof that Yagami Light has a heart,” L teased. He nodded his head toward the door.  “Come on, let’s get that letter delivered.”

 

* * *

 

“A letter from _who_?” the old woman asked, clutching the blanket over her legs.  She had two children playing on the carpet by her feet.  Her son was making lunch in the kitchen.

“From your mother. It was found in her old house.”  Light smiled, offering it to her.  “We thought you should have it.”

Her fingers shook as she took the letter. As she read, her eyes watered until she was crying over the paper, shoulders shaking with sobs.

“Grandma, are you okay?”

“Fine, dear, just fine,” she said, laughing a little. “Even after all this time…  She was never wrong about anything when it came to me.  Sometimes I thought she must be a demon to be so perceptive.”

L chuckled. “I’m sure she must have been a great woman.”

“She had her moments.” The woman sighed and seemed content to read the letter again and again.

Light stood and bowed. “Thank you for seeing us, ma’am.  I hope you have a lovely day.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking a hand from each of them and squeezing. Her skin was soft and thin, papery.  “Thank you both.”

“It was our pleasure,” L said, bowing. With that, they excused themselves.

 

* * *

 

“Well, what do you think?” Soichiro asked, frowning at them both. “Will you be able to work together?”

“I think we’ll manage,” Light said, smirking. “As long as he listens to me.”

“And as long as Light doesn’t keep important information from me,” L countered.

Sachiko laughed, expression warm. “It’s been a while since I saw a connection like this.  I bet before too long, we’ll be accepting you into our family properly, L.”

Light rolled his eyes and objected.

 

* * *

 

A year later, Light and L stood in front of Light’s parents again, hand in hand, and Sachiko beamed. Soichiro made a token protest, but it was hard to be against a relationship that made his son so happy.


	7. Genderbend

She laughed, bright and delighted, her head thrown back. “Oh, _L_ , you came all this way to visit little old me?”  She pressed a hand to her sternum, batting her eyes at L.  Bound to a chair.  Gagged. _Perfect_.  “Oh, darling, you shouldn’t have!”

Light Yagami strode across the room, her heels clicking against the tile with every step. L tracked her movements with narrowed eyes.  The woman’s sweater had a large blood stain on one arm, just above an ugly gash.

When Light was close enough, she caressed L’s face, brushing her thumb across her cheek. She sighed.

“Poor dear, did one of my agents hurt you? How naughty of them.”  Her thumb trailed down to brush over the gag, across her lips.  “I suppose I’ll have to punish them for mistreating you later, won’t I?”

Light removed the gag.

“You really must. They were quite rude.  And to a _lady_ , no less.”

“I think we both know, L,” Light chuckled, “you’re no lady.”

“Really? That’s news to me.”

Light ran a hand up her thigh, smiling like she had a secret. “I could always check for you.”  L sustained eye contact; Light laughed again.  “What does your training say to do now?  Is there a protocol for this, I wonder?  If not, well, first time for everything.”

L glanced down, smirking. When she looked up again, it was through her eyelashes.  “Who says this is my first time?”

Light leaned back, feigning a gasp. “Oh, _L_.  You’re always such a _flirt_.”  Light leaned back in, cupping her cheek again.  “Why don’t you leave your precious Wammy’s.  Imagine what we could do together, the world we could create…  Oh, L, imagine it, imagine how _beautiful_ it could be.”

“What would be the point when nothing could ever hope to be as beautiful as you?” L asked, raising her eyebrows.

Light slapped her cheek lightly. “You _tease_.  You’re going to get me all flustered, you flatterer.  I thought your little M was supposed to be the honeypot.”

“Oh, she is, but M would never be sent up against _you_ , Light.  Never you.  You’re _special_.”  L’s gaze was intense; Light shivered.

“I love it when you use my old name. It’s _your_ name for me now, you know.  No one else uses it—I’m Kira, now.  Except for you, my dearest L.”

“You are my light in the dark,” L said.

“The easier to shoot, I’d imagine.”

L chuckled. “There is that.”

A young soldier opened the door to the warehouse. “Kira, we have company.  It seems she sent out a distress signal.”

Light pouted. “Cutting another date short…”  She sighed.  “I’m beginning to think you don’t like me as much as I like you.”  She looked away, feigning hurt.

“Come now, Light, you know that you’re my first and only friend.”

“And you’re mine.” Light caressed her cheek again, sighing wistfully.  “I suppose I’ll have to leave you here for your little agents to take home.  You’re sure you won’t join me?”

“If I change my mind, you’ll be the first to know,” L promised, voice husky and low. Light hummed.

“Ma’am, we have to go,” the man at the door reminded her. Light huffed, annoyed at the interruption.

“Take care, dearest L. The only one allowed to kill you is me.”

L rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

Light tipped L’s face up and pressed a long kiss to her lips. L moaned softly, tilting her head and deepening it.  Light gripped her cheeks harder for a moment before remembering herself and pulling back.

“I’m afraid this is good bye for now.”

L smirked. “Good bye, then, my Light.  Until next time.”

Light clicked away down the corridor, lips still tingling. She straightened her blouse reflexively as one of her men helped her into her helicopter.  Once aboard, she changed into pants and boots.  No need to dress to impress now that she’d left her darling L behind.

She put in an ear piece as they took off, listening to the Wammy agents securing L.

_“Agent L! Are you okay?  She didn’t hurt you did she?” a man asked._

_“Oh no, I’m quite all right. I was shot, but it’s barely worth mentioning.  If you’d left me any longer, I believe Kira would have brought me first aid, but here you are—oh, that’s much better, thank you, I was beginning to lose circulation.”_

_“She does like to tie you up, doesn’t she,” a wry, familiar voice remarked._

Agent M, Light thought.

_“Kira likes to be in control, yes.”_

Light smiled. It seemed L knew her better than she’d really expected.  The distinction was clear to her, but to anyone else, it would be as good as encrypted.  After all, L was Light’s… _friend_ , but Kira’s enemy.

“Pilot, take me south. I want to start fresh.  I’m thinking somewhere warm.  Maybe a nice island.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She looked out the window. Maybe if she was set up at an island, L would agree to stay with her instead of foiling all of her brilliant plans to save the world…

Or maybe she’d get an excuse to dress L in a gorgeous little swimsuit. Wouldn’t _that_ be nice.  Light leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.  She had a long flight ahead of her and nothing but L on her mind.  She smiled.


	8. Light or Quotes/Forever/Promise

“You are the light of my life.”

“Lawliet, what the hell was that.” Light raised an imperious eyebrow.  Not amused.

L pouted. “I’m trying to be romantic, Light.”

“Puns are not romantic.”

“Of course, they—”

“Aren’t. No.  Never.”  Light shook his head and turned away.  “I’m still mad at you, and no amount of puns will change that.  Puns will only dig you a deeper grave, Lawliet.”

L sighed. So, maybe he’d miscalculated.  But really, Light was being entirely unreasonable.  It was hardly L’s fault he couldn’t remember dates!  Was it really so surprising that he didn’t know it was their anniversary?

They’d only been dating for… three years…

L ran his hand over his face. Light was never going to forgive him.  He’d have to…  Well, _that_ was an idea.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, great. Now what,” Light said, voice flat and expression tight.  He crossed his arms, blocking the door.

“Light, in trouble or not, I do still live here,” L reminded him. “I knocked because I thought you might not want me to barge into our home.”

Light looked away, but pushed the door open. His cheeks were a little red.

“Fine.”

L smiled at him, trying to look as cute as possible. Little things were the key here.  Little things were important.  He needed to use plural forms of address when referring to their home and belongings.  Light liked stuff like that.

“I’m going to my room. I don’t really want to see you right now, but I guess it would be unreasonable to ask you to leave.”  Light stared over L’s shoulder, frowning.

“I’ll leave if you want me to, but before either of us goes, I wanted to say something,” L said. Light waited, expectation in every line of his stance, despite still avoiding eye contact.  L sighed.  “Light, I’m sorry.”

Light finally met his eyes, startled. “What?”

“I’m sorry. After three years, I should be better at remembering dates, but I’m still awful at it.”  L dropped his gaze, trying for apologetic.  It was a hard look to manage, but he _did_ feel bad.  “The truth is, I actually…  Well, I misremembered which day our anniversary was.  I was just…  I was embarrassed.  I put a lot of thought into it this year, but then you got mad at me and…”

“ _You_ made a _plan_?  L Lawliet, the world’s least romantic man?”  Light raised an eyebrow.  “Bullshit.  What was this plan of yours then?”

L rolled his eyes. “See, I was trying for romantic and then you ruined the moment.  Fine, you don’t want a romantic mood, then okay.”  L pulled the small box out of his pocket.  “You’re the light of my life, Yagami—no don’t give me that look, it’s cheesy, but it’s true.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  What do you say?”

Light opened the ring box and gasped softly. L stifled his smirk—he could gloat later.  Platinum was obviously the right choice.  Light beamed, cheeks flushing.

“You’re such a liar, Lawliet, but I’m going to say yes anyway.” Light laughed at his expression.  “You had no plans and we both know it.  You must’ve been pretty worried.”  Light smirked.

“Okay, fine, I had no plans. But admit it, you like the ring, _and_ you liked my proposal.”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen better.”

“Fine, then give me the ring back.” It was L’s turn to smirk at the stricken look on Light’s face.  He held the ring tighter, frowning.  “What’s that?  That was the best proposal you’ve ever seen?  Take me now, L?”

Light shoved his shoulder, but put the ring on, laughing. His body language was back to usual, loose and open.  L tugged him into a tight hug.

“I’m not changing my name, L,” Light told him, still smiling.

“That’s a shame.” L grinned, kissing him.  “Light Lawliet has a great ring to it.”

“No.”

“I suppose I could be L Yagami. I don’t think it sounds as nice, but…”

Light stopped his mouth with a kiss, cupping his face. L could feel the ring resting against his cheek.  He pressed Light back into the counter, grinning down at him.

“We could use one of your aliases,” Light said. Their noses bumped as he changed angles, kissing him again.  “Deneuve, maybe.”

“We have time to figure that out.” L liked the thought, though.  A name they both chose.  “Asahi, maybe,” L suggested.  Light’s eyes went wide, before he beamed.

“See, now _that_? _That_ was romantic.”

“What can I say? You inspire me, Light.”

Light sighed as if he was disappointed. “Nope, too far.  You ruined it.”

L tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, ignoring his squawk of protest. “I slave away, trying to be romantic enough, and then I’m _too_ romantic?  No, no, I think I’ll stick to what I’m good at from now on.”

“Oh really? And what’s that.”  Light sounded unimpressed.  L smirked, but said nothing, carrying Light into their bedroom.  Light made a thoughtful noise.  “My, that’s rather… cocky of you, isn’t it?”

“And you said puns aren’t romantic,” L teased with a bright laugh.

“What can I say,” Light said dryly, “You _inspire_ me, L.”


End file.
